


Бонні та Клайд

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Career Change, F/M, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Одвічна історія: він та вона, або як змінити життя на краще ;)





	Бонні та Клайд

Вони зустрілися на базарі, поглядами поверх кошика з гранатами. Вона у скромному селянському вбранні з косами під полотняним очіпком. Він у гаптованому златоглаві та з очами, підмальованими антимоном. Він простяг руку за стиглим плодом, вона сахнулася й одвернулась.

— Кажуть, в Едемі Єва куштувала гранат, а не яблуко, — донеслося їй у спину.

— Відтоді й не варто брати дарунків од Змія, — відгукнулася вона, шпурляючи відповідь, наче слину під ноги.

Він не галасував їй навздогін, не біг сусідніми стежками, навіть не чекав коло брами. Лише у кошику з немовлям сонце цілувало червоний бік, а малюк шкрябав п’яточкою по шкарубкій шкуринці.

Він розчинився у полудневій спеці, а вона до вечора ховала мрійливу посмішку. Вона колисала дитину, коли він з’явився на порозі.

— Знов прийшов спокушати мене? — спитала вона, гойдаючи сина на руках.

— Лише поманити, — відповів він, перекочуючи між пальцями монету, як ярмарковий штукар.

— То що обіцятимеш мені? Золото? Чи кольорові скельця? — спитала вона, крокуючи до дверей.

— Мрію, — шепнув він, вітерцем торкаючись зав’язок на шиї. — Забажаєш її — йди за монетою.

Сутінки накрили подвір’я, мов ковдра. Лише сопіла дитина біля грудей, та кружляла монета на рубі, відганяючи дзвоном сіру пилюку.

Вона не пішла. Прийшов він. У її сон. Видихнув запашний дим наргіле, стягнув очіпок з голови, дзенькнув дармовисами у коси та сережками у вуха, мазонув по повіках пучками та по губах поцілунком. Підніс до очей таріль замість люстерка. З імли золотого листа дивилася зизоока чаклунка.

— Я одягну тебе у шовк із мари, опов’ю покривалом з зірок, розстелю під ноги шлях із місячного срібла. Чи ступиш ти на нього?

Вона прокинулася заплакана. Він постукав у закрите вікно на світанку.

— Ким ти прийшов зараз? — спитала вона. — Змієм, що посіває спокусу? Купцем, що розсипає золото? Співцем, що дурить голову словами? Чи вояком, що бере бажане силою?

— Мудрецем, — прошурхотів він, наче аркушами книжки. — В усьому місті лише ти помітила мій погляд. В усій Тоскані лише ти відповіла на мій поклик. В усьому світі лише ти відкинула моє запрошення.

— То тепер ти мовчатимеш? — посміхнулася вона. — Чи підвищиш ставки?

— Я обіцяю тобі далекі мандрівки та зухвалі витівки, — похапцем випалив він. — Без нудьги, плісняви чи обмежень.

— Краще мовчи, — відрубала вона. — Тричі питав ти, тепер тричі спитаю я.

Вона спитала. Він відповів. І вона вирішила покінчити зі своїм розміреним життям і стати відомою. Принаймні про неї говоритимуть. Нехай і як про злодійку, відьму та злочинницю.

Вони поїдуть на Південь, вони побувають на Півночі, вони відвідають Схід, вони подивляться на Захід. А коли їм стане замало — рушать за море у невідомі землі.

Вона забере у сина пам’ять про своє обличчя. Він подарує їй доньку та дві каблучки.

Вони обікрадуть римського Папу та турецького султана, поцуплять в індіанської жриці та флорентійського банкіра. Знайдуть загублені знання та розвіють їх вітрами часу, зберуть розсіяні відомості та пустять їх підземними річками.

Він, як латки на халаті, назбирає імена: Могутній Лев та Син Мітри, Турок та Аль-Рахім. А вона примусить тривожно гудіти бронзою єдине: Катерина.

* * *

— Як все скінчиться?

— Як завжди: кров’ю та смертю. Великою кров’ю та жорстокою смертю.

— Що ми будемо робити?

— Красти. Книжки та думки, роки та життя, серця та розуми.

— Як все почнеться?

— Я пришлю тобі шуліку. Він покаже шлях до мене.


End file.
